The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: The Name Game
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Zatanna tries to remember over 150 names... FEMSLASH.


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

_3. I may have fudged the relevant number relating to this story (vague, I know, but all should be clear as you read - he says), but hopefully I've explained in the text why I chose such a high amount. Hopefully._

* * *

"Give up?"

"No!"

Selina grinned. "You sure?"

Zatanna was getting pissed off. "Shut up, I'm thinking!"

"You're the one who invented this game, darling," Selina said.

Scowling, Zatanna remained silent as they both sat in bed. Indeed, the game was her idea. She did not need her wife reminding her.

The Kyle-Zataras had first played it nearly a year ago, after one of their rare fights. Selina had accused Zee of not paying enough attention to her cats and in defending herself, the magician had claimed she could name all of the felines her spouse had owned.

_Ever_. In Selina's whole life. Every kitten, adult cat, adopted and stray. No matter how long Selina had kept them - years or just one day or night. Zee's beloved had named them _all_.

It was alot of cats.

Every now and again, Zatanna would be up for the challenge. She would look at the long - so very long - list Selina had drawn up at the start, and memorise it as best she could. There was one rule: no memory spell. Zee had to recite every kitty her lover had had since her childhood, off the top of her head.

"How many so far?"

Selina stopped checking her nails. "47."

Zee's mood soured. She was not even a third of the way through.

To her credit, she got further everytime. Zee could easily remember the cats Selina had owned since they began their relationship - living with them allowed the magician to get to know them - of which Isis was the most prominent. Meanwhile, Selina's early cats were quite easy to recall, too: her wife was not that creative at the start, so it was the cliches of Ms. Kitty, Mittens, Whiskers, Garfield, Heathcliffe... and for some reason, Sir Licks-a-Lot.

But as the years passed, Selina had given her kitties more exotic and unusual names. Some of them were quite memorable because of their uniqueness, but all too soon, Zee would begin to struggle. After forty, her mind would get foggy. It did not help that Selina could recite all of them without pause.

To make it harder, additions since the game began did not count. Given those were fresher in the memory, Zee hated that rule. Still, it could be worse. At least Zee did not have to remember any of their breeds.

"I hate this game," she eventually mumbled.

Selina leaned closer to her spouse. "So you concede?"

"_No_." Zatanna sighed in frustration. "Why did you have to have so many cats?" she whined.

"I'm the _Cat_woman, remember?" Selina said.

"I'm sure Bruce doesn't name all the bats in the cave," said Zee, folding her arms.

"His loss," sighed Selina. "Maybe he makes up for it with sidekicks."

Zatanna could not help a snigger. "Yeah, forget real names: even the hero names would be enough to keep you occupied."

"Robin, Nightwing, Huntress, Spoiler, Katana, Az-what's-his-name... "

"You had Catgirl, remember," added Zee. "Julio!" she suddenly cried.

"Well done," said Selina, smiling. "48."

"Only 100 more to go... "

"And the rest... "

"Yes, I know!" Zee began biting her lip in the way she knew Selina found adorable. "Give us a hint... "

"I'm not changing the rules midgame," Selina said. "But I tell you what - I'll give you an incentive."

Raising an eyebrow, Zatanna was intrigued. "Oh?"

"For every right name you say," began Selina. "I'll give you a kiss."

Now the magician was confused. "We could kiss anyway."

"No, no, no - you don't understand." Selina smirked. "This is the opportunity to get over 150 kisses - one... after... another."

Zee was instantly aroused. The thought made her nearly dizzy. "Deal!" she almost yelped. "So c'mere." With that, she closed her eyes and pushed her lips outward.

Selina looked at her wife as she sat their pouting, waiting. "What are you doing?"

"I've named 48 cats," Zee said, her eyes still closed. "So give me 48 kisses."

"I told you, I'm not changing the rules," answered Selina. "The kiss incentive comes into play in the _next_ game."

Zatanna shot her eyes open. "That's not fair!"

"Right!" Selina suddenly pounced on her lover. "For that, you get the tickle penalty!" She then began tickling Zee under the sheets, as the magician laughed uncontrollably.

"_Selina, no_! _No_!" The Catwoman knew her wife was terribly ticklish. "_S... stop_! _Stop_! I... I _can't take it_!" The Kyle-Zataras collapsed onto the pillows in fits of laughter.

After a few moments, once the women had composed themselves, Selina began stroking Zatanna's hair. "So... 48. That's a new record."

"Some record," Zee grumbled. "I don't know how you can remember all of them."

"My babies are everything to me," said Selina. "Well, nearly everything."

Frowning again, Zatanna stroked her wife's cheek. "'Nearly'?"

"I need my cats and _you_ to be complete," breathed Selina.

Zee felt her heart go all gooey. No matter how long they had been together, her beloved could still surprise her. "Darling... I... I... "

"_Sshh_," Selina soothed, putting a finger on her wife's lips. After taking a breath, she smiled sweetly. "Y'know... this thing about memory... "

It took a moment for Zee's cheeks to cool. "Hm?"

"You might not remember all my cats... but I also can't seem to remember for the life of me, where you're most ticklish... "

Zee instantly froze. She knew where this was going. "Selina... don't you da... "

"Oh, hang on!" her lover suddenly said. "Yes I _do_... " Smirking, she began moving her hand...

"Selina!" Zatanna warned, though she could not help a grin. "No! Not _there..._! _Not... therrrrre... _"

THE END


End file.
